


The Breeding Lottery at the Power Plant at the End of the World

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Smut, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4M][Script Offer] [Life During Zombie Apocalypse] [Breeding][Sloppy Blowjob][Exhibitionism][Multiple Orgasms][Creampie][Sweet][Kinda GFE?][Hugging][Intimacy][Wholesome]
Kudos: 1





	The Breeding Lottery at the Power Plant at the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Performance Notes: She's sharp, competent, and has found ways to keep her humanity and her humor through the literal end of the world. But, there's so much depth of feeling hiding underneath the wisecracking exterior.
> 
> Our silent listener is a young soldier about to go off on what could very well be a suicide mission, but he believes in the cause. But, he's a gentle, giving soul. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Look, this turned into something fucking SWEET, ok? It happens with me, sometimes. 
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---

(SFX: The thrum of large machinery, vaguely heard through a door cracked open. She grumbles to herself, clacking away on a keyboard. A KNOCK.) Give me... give me * one * moment – (She continues clacking away. Sighs. One last, decisive mouse click. Then:) Come in. Sorry about that, soldier. 

(Door is closed. Machinery is drowned out, if not completely nullified, up to you.) Gosh, you're right on time. I'm sorry, I was hoping to get a little more... uh... prepared, but... keeping this old girl running decently enough is difficult at the best of times, and with the mission... well. 

I'm sure you can appreciate the push for diligence from on-high. (A little laughter, then:) Welcome... to my office. Which... also doubles as my very, very humble abode. Can I get you anything?

I mean... we've got a working vending machine around the corner. (Laughing) Yes, an actual, working machine. That we restock every other Tuesday. We keep a bucket of quarters next to it, just so we can have a more... uh... * immersive * experience. 

What do we fill it with? Most times, we just replenish with old glass bottles that we've cleaned out and fill with lemonade and sweet tea, but... (conspiratorially) Some days? When we're really lucky? And, the Searchers come back with enough stock? 

We have real, actual soda. (Laughing) That we really, actually, don't drink. Usually. Some of the braver ones get enough booze in 'em and pop open a can and take a swig, but... most of us have enough sense to just keep them there. For show.

Gosh, I'm being such a horrible host. Please, make yourself comfortable. You can take a seat on my cot. 

(Wryly) I imagine we'll be making use of it, sooner rather than later. Might as well start now. 

I'm (GWA Name), by the way. (A little awkward, but laughing) I mean... I guess... that's how this is supposed to start?

I just never know, you know. I don't think any of us are ever really supposed to know. I mean, in the... well, before everything collapsed, dating was difficult enough, you know?

(Laughing) I mean... * is * this a date? I still don't even know * your * name - 

I mean... that is, if you want to share. (Quietly, soft smile) I know... that some of you guys don't want to tell. You know. Before. Is that some kind of... some kind of good luck ritual?

(Softly, kindly) Oh. I see. Well. (Brightly) Whatever you'd like, is fine with me! 

I'm going to get a drink. Sure you don't want a drink? I need a drink. Long day, and honestly: I don't know about you, but I've got a bit of the nerves. 

Nothing against you, but... a drink is * really * going to help. 

Oh, * now * we're talking, huh? Well, we've got two choices: (SFX: a drawer is opened up in her desk) I've got... a full bottle of that Alistair's Moonshine that's been wrecking brain cells and degreasing the motors around here, or... the last third of a genuine bottle of Gentleman Jack. 

(Aghast) You've... you've never * heard * of Gentleman Jack? Jesus Christ. Come on. We're gonna kill this, between us.

(SFX: Bottle is opened.) Here. You get the first swig. Go on. Don't be shy. I trust you don't have any cooties. (Watches him, smiling) Ah, * there * you go. How is it?

(Playfully grumbles) ...Philistine. Whatever. It's fuckin' great. (Takes a big swig. Laughs and hands it back) Here. Take another shot. 

(A pause. Then:) You look... younger, than I expected. No offense. They usually just... give us an idea of who we're matched with, but, y'know - 

(Surprised) Oh. Oh shit. This... this is your first time? I mean... did they walk you through...?

(Grumbling) Fucking * Jackson, * I swear, that man should never have been told to get into bureaucracy. He's a hell of a Marine, I'll give him that, but... * fuck, * he should never have been allowed to be more than a grunt. 

(Quickly) Don't tell him I said that. (Pause) Well, for one thing, he's tired of hearing me say it. 

(Laughing) Oh, he's so fucking mad that he can't do anything about me. I keep the crew on task to keep the power plant running, he has to put up with my shit. 

Fair trade, I think.

Anyway. Sorry. So. (Lets out a huff) You're new here? And, this is going to be your first mission outside of the walls since...?

(Sympathetic) Oh. I see. (Pauses. Then, SFX: whiskey sloshes) Here. Take another shot. Don't worry, don't worry – I'll catch up. You're bigger than me, anyway. 

So, it's really simple: as you know, we're all entered into a lottery with each other. Front line workers, paired up with us folks working behind the perimeter in helping to sustain our little... colony. 

All that matters, is that at the end of every session, we've got a load buried deep inside of us.

(Laughing) Was that crude? It sounds crude. I don't think it's crude. Just... pragmatic. 

No one cares if we fuck. No one cares what we do to get there. Some of the girls are lesbians, some of the front line guys are gay. We got some folks that are just in between and fuck a zombie-apocalypse, they're not running back into closets.

If we had more of an economy, turkey basters would be at a premium let me tell you. (Laughing) Anyway - 

Semen's gotta get into wombs, fertilize some eggs and make us some viable, living humans. You know?

Yeah. You do. Which is why you're here. 

And, here I am as well. Lemme get that. (SFX: slosh of whiskey in bottle. She takes another swig. Clears her throat) Look... I really appreciate you frontline guys. I appreciate you. Really. Real talk. Tomorrow's mission is... 

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just bring it up like that - 

Just know... just know that I think it's gonna work. I think it's gonna change the tide of things. Around here. 

And, I sure as shit hope ya'll make your way back. (A pause. Then... the bottle is given) Here. You finish it. 

(Giggling) Yes, I'm sure. Go on. (Watches) Atta boy. Still don't see anything special about it?

(Emphatically) Right? * It's fucking smooth. Especially compared to that moonshine. Christ.

Do you... do you have any questions for me? 'Fore we start, I mean?

(Smirking) Oh, what do * I * like? Honestly? I love me some dick. (Giggling) Ok, * that * was crude, but you know what? I don't care. 

I do! I do. I really do. Oh, pick your jaw up, Mister. Didn't anyone ever tell you? It's us quiet girls you gotta be worried about. 

(Laughing) Oh, shut * up* - I * have * been described as quiet in my time! At least... twice. At least!

Come on. You must be getting warm. I'm getting warm. It's getting warm in here – (Almost as if she can't help herself, singing:) “I am! Gettin' so hot! I'm gonna take my clothes off -”

(Giggling) Oh my God, that's right – you wouldn't know that song. Oh Jesus. I mean, I'm not * that * much older than you, but... man. We had some * jams.*

Shh, shh, shh. Don't worry about it. You should, should just stand back up, now. I wanna see what I'm gonna be working with.

(Gentle laugh) Are you... are you nervous? Why? You want some of that moonshine, after all -

Oh. Oh, you... you sweet, sweet man. (Firmly) I said I loved * dick.* I never said anything about being a size queen. 

Here, let me... let me get on my knees in front of you. Let me... let me show you something. (SFX: belt being unbuckled, zipper undone, pants being pulled down. Whispering seductively) Let me show you... exactly what I meant... as I take this lovely cock in my hand, that's growing so hard for me... – (She takes in a deep breath of him, melting) Take in that delicious, wonderful musk - (And, then takes a few, wet licks up and down the shaft) Taste your skin, get it nice and wet and glistening...

(Moaning in pleasure) This... this is what I meant, soldier. I haven't had a cock this gorgeous in... in a * while. * (Begins to suck him off, wetly, hungrily... then, pops off of him to say:) ...Remember, you can't cum. You're not allowed to cum in my mouth. Only inside of me. Ok? I mean it. We can't waste * any * of it – (And... improv away a wet, sloppy, hungry blowjob for as long or as short as you'd like! Some suggested lines in between those moments:)

Go ahead. You can gather my hair up. Keep it from my face. 

Steady yourself, soldier. Your knees are shaking... I wonder why?

Can I say I love your taste? Because... I think I do.

Your balls are so heavy... so swollen. 

Have you been saving all that hot cum for me?

Do you want me to suck them? Take your balls in my mouth as you jerk off for a little bit? 

(Giggling) We need them ready. Absolutely ready. For when you're fucking me – (Improv some ball sucking, because... why not? Then) Your cock is covered in all of that spit and pre-cum... ropes of it dangling down... let me just clean that up a bit... (Wet sucking as she makes good on that... then...)

Keep jerking off. Just like that. I wanna watch. 

(Laughing) What? Girls like to watch, too. Sit down on the cot. Go on. I need to take off my pants. My pussy is so fucking wet for you right now...

(Playfully) You know what? No. No, stop jerking off. I want... I want you to sit there. I want you to sit there. With that hard, aching cock. 

I want you to watch me. I want you to fucking... I want you to * see * me. And, I want to see... what I do to * you.* 

So, I'm gonna... I'm gonna stand here. And, I'm gonna play with myself for a little bit. I want you to see... what sucking your cock has done for me. What it's doing for me. (Giggling) Holy shit, Gentleman Jack, you put the * weirdest * ideas in my head...

(And, she begins touching herself, breath catching) ...Yeah? You like what you're seeing, soldier? You like... watching me... pinch one of my hard nipples... as I play with my clit...

Yeah? I can tell. You're so fucking hard right now. God, I can't wait to have you inside of me. I can't wait... to feel that cock fill me up. 

I'm soaking, now. I want... I want to slide... a finger inside of me. And, let you taste it. Taste my cunt. I want you to crave my taste... as much as I crave yours...

(Growing excitement) Look at your cock * twitch! * Like... with every beat... of your heart... 

You want to jerk off again, don't you. If you're not allowed to fuck me yet. Right?

(Desperate) Say it. Tell me. 

Say. It. 

Tell me how fucking sexy you think I am. Tell me how much you need me. 

Because. Because. I need. You. I need. That cock.

I want to get close. I want to get close to cumming. Just rubbing my clit. I don't want to cum, not yet. Not without feeling you... feeling you filling me up with your hot seed...

My mouth feels empty. Feels empty without your cock. I need it in my mouth again. I'm going to keep playing with myself. 

(Hotly) And, you better, * better * not fucking cum as I do... (Giggling) Well... * I * better not cum... either... (And... she resumes sucking him off, moaning around him as she gets closer and closer... then, desperate, mewling) I need you inside of me, baby. I need you to fuck me. 

I need it, I need it, I need it...

I'm just... I'm just... going to straddle you. Like this. Go ahead. Grab your cock. Steady it, so the head – (breath catching) so the head brushes... against my lips... like that... 

Oh fuck. I don't want you to tease... but, I want you to tease... (Lets out a good-natured, exasperated groan) ...Girl, * focus,* come on – ok. Ok. I'm going to... going to sink.. my hips... down... (And... that catching of the breath, before a deep moan as he begins to stretch her opening with his head) Yes... yes, just like that. Don't... don't you fucking. Don't you fucking * move. * 

Kiss me. Kiss me as I roll my hips, down – (They kiss, muffling her moan. A moment... then, they kiss again. And again. Softly) You... you're... you're a really... good kisser. Wait... no. Don't move. Don't move just yet. 

(Pleading) I just... can I just feel you... feel you inside of me. Like this? Please? Your hard cock... enveloped... by my heat. My wetness. My tightness. I can feel... feel your pulse. Feel you. 

Feel how alive you are. How alive... I am. 

(Kissing breathlessly) I'm alive. You're alive. That's all that matters. That's all that matters. Right now. Right now. Us. Together. Now. 

I'm going to... I'm going to start moving my hips. Ok? (She begins to. Rolling them, slowly, at first... but, picking up speed.) Fuck. No. Stay. Deep inside of me. As much as you can. Please. Please. I need this. I need to feel you fill me. Fill me up. As much as you can. 

Yes. Yes, I can lean back... wrap your arms... around my waist. That's it, lover. Yes. I love it... love it when you kiss my tits. Roll my nipples... between your teeth – fuck * yes. * Just like that. 

(Really beginning to pick up the pace) I want to cum... want to cum like this. Can you give me that? Can you give me this? As I... as I hold on to the back of your neck with one hand... and reach down... to play with my clit with the other?

Please, baby? Please let me have this?

Yes. Yes. Hold on to my hips. Hold on to my hips. And, let me ride you... ride you... * fuck * keep looking at me. Like this. I want you... I need you... to remember this...

...How good you're making me feel. How hard.. you're gonna... gonna make me cum... (Improv to shuddering orgasm. She takes a little time to recover... and gives soft, gentle kisses. Her voice thick, but happy) See? Told you. I love... * love * dick. 

Come on, though. You... you still have to cum. We're not here... * just * for the fun. Right?

Are you ready?

I'm going to have to... get up, though. (Good-natured grumbling as she climbs off of him...) And... feel completely... empty... as I lift off that wonderful cock... but... I want to lay down on the cot. 

I want you on top of me. Is that ok? I mean... I know. It's... it's rather intimate. 

But... I want this. I want this with * you.* 

Even if you don't tell me your name. I want you to know... (An emotional beat) I want you to know... how special you are. How special you made * me * feel tonight. You deserve that. You deserve that and more. 

(Trying to laugh it off as tears begin to flow) ...fuck. Fuck that whiskey. Making me... making me all emotional. I - 

Oh. Oh, come here, baby. Please? Go ahead. I'm ready for you. My legs are spread for you. Come into my arms. So I can hold you to me - 

Yes. I've got you. Just like this. You can let go, now. Let go of everything. Like I said. Just... just me. And you. 

You can... you can guide yourself... guide that cock... right against my waiting... aching... pussy... 

I need you. I need you inside of me, baby. I need it. More than anything else. Please – (He enters her, and sloooowly slides himself all the way in - ) Oh. Oh, * fuck. * Yes. Deep, baby. That's what I need. You buried inside me. Just like this. 

I'm going to... going to wrap... my legs around you, now. 

And, I all I need... all I need... is for you to fuck me. (He begins to, slow at first...but, the pace quickly picks up. Improv away!)

Yes. Yes, that's it. Fuck me. Fuck me * just * like this. 

Deep. Hard. * Fuck. * 

I'm going to need you to cum. I'm going to need you... to fill my tight little pussy. 

I want to feel... feel your cock pulse... as you flood my fertile womb... with your hot load...

(Emotional) I need it. I need it, I need it, I need it. I need to feel my stomach grow... with life. My tits... swell... with milk...

And, I need you to come back to me. 

I need you... to come back and kiss my rounding stomach.

To wrap your arms around me. To hug us. 

To hug * us. * 

Please. Please cum for me. 

Please. Please. Please. 

Fuck me as hard as you need to. Just fuck me deep.

Bottom me out.

Yes. 

Yes.

Pound my fucking cervix. 

I can take it. I can take it. Slam into me. 

Slam deep into me. 

Oh, fuck. I can feel it – I'm close. I'm so close.

(Breath catching) Can you – my pussy – clenching – about to – about to – (Orgasm away! Her's triggers his and -) Yesyesyesyes – cum in me. Fill me up, fill me to the brim, all that thick, hot cum - 

Push my hips back – that's it, baby. Every last drop.

Every. Last. Drop. 

(Desperate) No, no, no – don't pull out. Not yet. Please. I'll... we can stay. Just like this. Keep you – hold you close.

Do you mind... do you mind if I hug you to me, baby? Can we just... just stay like this for a little while?

Go on. Catch your breath. Hold me tight. And, I'll hold you. Just like this.

(Gently, softly) Until the end of the world and back. 

Until the end of the world and back. (Fade out as she hymns/sings us to sleep...)

\---END---


End file.
